With the continuous development and growing maturity of the communication technologies, applications of software functions in increasingly popular communication devices, such as intelligent display terminals (such as mobile terminals, smart TVs) become more and more abundant and personalized demands of users become higher and higher.
In dual-screen display technologies of terminals, each of contents displayed by two display screens is usually has its own emphasis, the requirements for display effects are different and resolutions of the two display screens are different as well. However, the dual-screen display method does not support simultaneous display of the two screens (i.e., only one of the two screens can be used).